


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry you

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, how to kill an hokage in twelve words or less
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Dopo il matrimonio di Shino e Hinata, Sakura e Kakashi tornano a casa ed hanno una conversazione piuttosto seria.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata (mentioned), Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 1





	Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067484) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Domenica 9 Novembre 1685  
> TITOLO: Marry you - Bruno Mars

«È stato un bel matrimonio».

Sakura sorrise mentre buttava in un angolo del tatami il suo vestito, troppo stanca per portarlo nella lavanderia del piano di sotto come la sua coscienza ed il suo senso dell’ordine imponevano. Avrebbe anche tanto voluto farsi una doccia per togliersi di dosso la stanchezza e gli odori della giornata ma erano le tre del mattino passate e decise che ci avrebbe pensato al risveglio. Perciò si limitò a buttare a terra anche la lingerie che aveva indossato tutto il giorno per pescare dal cassetto un paio di morbidi slip di cotone ed una vecchia maglietta di Kakashi che aveva iniziato ad usare come pigiama quando, all’inizio della loro relazione, lui gliel’aveva prestata una notte in cui era rimasta a dormire a casa sua.

«Sì, lo è stato», disse mentre iniziava la sua routine per andare a letto e, a giudicare dai fruscii attorno a lei, Kakashi stava facendo esattamente la stessa cosa. «Hinata e Shino erano radiosi e non credo di aver mai visto Kurenai-san così felice».

«Hai ragione; è da prima della morte di Asuma che non la vedevo così serena. Per lei quei ragazzi sono come dei figli», convenne Kakashi passandole accanto e scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia. Lei gli toccò il naso con un dito pieno di crema idratante guadagnandosi un secondo bacio.

«Sono contenta. E anche Kiba sembrava molto su di giri», buttò lì, perché aveva una teoria e sperava di confrontarsi con Kakashi a riguardo. Ma questi non abboccò all’esca e si limitò a dire qualcosa sul “sono i suoi compagni di squadra”. Poi la lasciò sola per andare in bagno.

Quando tornò, Sakura si era già sepolta tra le coperte e lui le si sdraiò accanto aprendo le braccia per permetterle di accoccolarsi al suo fianco, con la testa posata sul suo petto nudo. Stavano insieme da tre anni ma ogni volta si stupiva di quanto la pelle di Kakashi fosse bollente; era come avere una coperta elettrica a letto, e per di più ecologica. Anche se doveva ammettere che la cosa diventava problematica durante i mesi estivi.

E mentre giaceva tra le braccia del suo uomo ripensò alla giornata trascorsa, a tutto ciò che le era passato per la mente nelle quattordici ore di festa di nozze, alla gioia, alle risate, agli abbracci, agli occhi sfavillanti dei suoi amici.

E Sakura decise di dire ciò che pensava ormai da qualche mese.

«Sai, dovremmo sposarci prima che tu diventi troppo vecchio per queste cose».

* * *

«Sai, dovremmo sposarci prima che tu diventi troppo vecchio per queste cose».

Il cuore di Kakashi perse un colpo e per un attimo l’uomo credette di essere morto.

«Cosa?»

Sakura si sollevò a sedere e lo guardò con espressione tranquilla, come se non avesse appena sganciato una bomba. Si portò le ginocchia al petto e si mise a tormentare con le dita il bordo della coperta.

«Che c’è? Non ho detto nulla di strano», spiegò la donna scrollando lievemente le spalle. «Stiamo insieme da tre anni, conviviamo da uno, la nostra relazione è seria, ci conosciamo, ci amiamo. Penso che il matrimonio sia la naturale evoluzione di quello che c’è fra noi».

Kakashi sapeva di dover dire qualcosa ma sentiva la gola riarsa come se fosse rimasto per giorni nel deserto di Suna senz’acqua potabile. La sua mente era un turbinio di pensieri e paure e sogni e _amore_ , tanto amore. Con fatica riuscì a mettersi a sedere mentre Sakura continuava a giocare con la stoffa.

«E poi forse vorremo dei figli, un giorno, e sarebbe sconveniente per l’Hokage avere figli al di fuori del matrimonio», continuò imperterrita lei, voce e volto ancora pacati (e Kakashi si domandò se anche Sakura sentisse dentro di sé le viscere contrarsi e il cuore sfarfallare come stava accadendo a lui). «Cosa ne pensi?» chiese infine quella meravigliosa creatura scrutandolo attentamente coi suoi occhi del colore della primavera.

Kakashi deglutì, radunando i pensieri, cercando di leggere nella tempesta delle sue emozioni. C’era così tanto che voleva dire ma ogni parola che gli passava per la mente gli sembrava sciocca o inappropriata. Poi aprì la bocca e lasciò uscire la prima frase di senso compiuto che riuscì a racimolare nel casino che era la sua testa in quel momento.

«Non so se voglio figli. Non sono bravo coi bambini». Kami-sama, aveva biascicato, vero? Patetico. E perché diavolo aveva scelto di affrontare proprio _quell_ ’argomento? Dopo che _Sakura gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo_. Kami-sama, era un idiota. Gli sembrava di sentire Obito ridere di lui dall’aldilà e suo padre e Minato-sensei scuotere la testa sconsolati.

«Ok, va bene, anche io non so se voglio figli. E sicuramente non li voglio adesso», ribatté Sakura, scrollando le spalle e distogliendolo dalla sua miseria. «Ma tutto il resto rimane vero… se lo vuoi anche tu, ovviamente».

Il Rokudaime sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte proprio come un vecchio gufo.

«Se voglio cosa?»

«Sposarmi», sbuffò Sakura, lasciando finalmente la coperta per posargli una mano fresca sulla guancia spinosa di barba. «Vuoi sposarmi, Kakashi?»

«Oh. Sì», riuscì a dire infine, sentendosi tremendamente stupido ma sollevato quando sentì che tutte quelle strane emozioni stavano lasciando il posto ad una sola. «Sì, ti sposo».

E lei sorrise, un sorriso radioso, sconvolgente, uno di quelli che l’avevano fatto innamorare perdutamente di lei anni prima. Poi si sporse e lo baciò teneramente sulle labbra, allontanandosi prima che lui potesse anche solo pensare di approfondire il contatto.

«Bene. E adesso buonanotte». E si sdraiò sul fianco dandogli la schiena.

Kakashi sbatté le palpebre come un gufo; di nuovo. Aspetta che?

«Ehi, non puoi chiedermi di sposarti e poi rimetterti a dormire e basta!» protestò, posandole una mano sulla spalla per cercare di convincerla a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciar cadere il discorso così. C’erano mille cose di cui dovevano parlare, arrangiamenti da fare, una data da fissare. E il padre di Sakura era morto, chi avrebbe preso il suo posto per la cerimonia? Kakashi sapeva già a chi chiedere ma Sakura invece? Erano cose importanti, dovevano davvero parlarne il prima possibile.

«Kakashi, sono quasi le quattro del mattino, fra cinque ore devo essere al lavoro, ed anche tu: certo che posso rimettermi a dormire. Ne riparleremo domani», ribatté Sakura, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia da sopra la spalla.

«Haruno. Sakura», tuonò lui, cercando di mettere nella voce tutta l’autorità di cui era capace. Tutto ciò che ottenne fu che la sua fidanzata (oh, com’era bella quella parola. Moriva dalla voglia di pronunciarla ad alta voce per assaporarne appieno ogni sillaba sulla lingua) si girò verso di lui.

«Oh, a proposito, intendo mantenere il mio cognome, da sposata», chiarì lei tranquillamente. «Non che “Hatake” non mi piaccia, ma io rimarrò “Haruno”. Giusto perché tu lo sappia. E adesso buonanotte».

«Ma –»

«Ho detto buonanotte», ripeté Sakura.

«Ma dobbiamo parlare di –»

«Buonanotte, Hokage-sama».

E capendo l’antifona Kakashi spense la luce e tornò ad allungarsi accanto alla donna, passandole un braccio attorno alla vita e tirandola verso di sé fino a far aderire completamente i loro corpi. Poi, il volto affondato tra il suo collo e i capelli, le labbra appoggiate alla sua pelle morbida, sorrise e sussurrò un “buonanotte”. Dopotutto Sakura aveva ragione: ci sarebbe stato tempo nei giorni seguenti per discutere dei dettagli. Ciò che importava ora era che era nella sua casa, nel suo adorato Villaggio, con la donna che amava stretta tra le braccia. Ed era felice come non lo era mai stato.

Andava tutto bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono decisamente convinta che Sakura sia il tipo di persona da fare la proposta di matrimonio al suo compagno (o compagna).


End file.
